


Little things

by bottomkuroo



Series: I'm a fool for you [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: JACKBUM IS LIFE, Jackson is perfect just the way he is fight me, M/M, Short One Shot, this is probably rubbish but heeeeey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/pseuds/bottomkuroo
Summary: Jaebum's type is Jackson.





	Little things

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much hate about Jackson right now, it saddens me so much ugh. This is mostly to cheer myself up but I still hope you'll like it tho ~
> 
> (Little things - One Direction)

 

Jaebum is young. He's at a blooming age, he still likes the same things he liked when he was a kid which are literally dancing, singing, cats and strawberry milk. He also remembers the first time he realized he wanted to be an idol, he remembers his first kitten who escaped the moment he opened the door--he even cried about it for weeks --, he remembers how he used to hate milk until his mum bought him the strawberry one and he liked it since then. 

Jaebum is 23 years old. He spent loads of those years being a trainee, he dedicated his youth to his passion and it all paid off--he is now the leader of an amazing boyband, he made six best friends, he went to places he never dreamed off--he really is living his dream, and most of the time he can't even realize it.

Jaebum is still young, so when his parents asked him about crushes and girls, he always answered something like ' _when the right one will come, I will tell you_ ', to what his mum would always laugh because ' _Bummie, I'm pretty sure the world will notice who you'll be crushing on before you'd notice yourself_ '. Because yes, Jaebum is kind of an air-head when it comes to feelings, to love and to girls in general.

 

When it comes to girls, Jaebum is pretty sure he has a type--not a specific one, but yes he has a type. It isn't totally about physics, or age, or ethnicity. No. Of course, looks can influence a lot but he seeks something a little bit more than that. He likes girls who prioritize family over friends. He likes smart girls, and by smart he doesn't mean a girl at his university but someone who has a lot of knowledge about general stuff. He likes girls who are genuinely cute and are effortlessly kind and sweet. His ideal type has to be different from him and yet not that different. He needs a girl who's serious, but not as serious as he is himself. He wants her to share the same values he has, and his mum has to like her otherwise it would never work.

Maybe he lied about the not-so-specific part. But the thing he lies on a daily basis about is the _girl_ part. His actual type is anything but a girl. His perfect someone, his other half, his soulmate--he knows how cheesy that is but _hey_ you can't blame him--is no one else than a boy named Jackson Wang.

Liking Jackson is a whole lot of trouble at times for Jaebum's heart really. Jackson is needy, he always act cute or absolutely manly--no in between because Jackson Wang has no chills--, he always want to be the favourite, he wants the spotlight for the dumbest things, he's adorable with fans, with MCs, with everyone seriously. Jackson stands out, he's loud, he's cheerful, he's touchy, and he has everyone around his little finger. Jackson is a living ball of brightness and Jaebum feels so small when he's beside him.

But still.

What Jaebum likes the most about the boy is that other side of him. The serious side, where he shows his true colours. When Jackson talks about serious matters, when he talks about things he likes and things that matter to him, Jaebum can't help but look up at him. He's fond of Jackson when he acts as a hyung for the youngers, he loves when he sees him being nice to random people who have no idea of who he is, he likes when Jackson smiles sincerely, sheepishly, and when he blushes or turn his face so no one can see how real pleased he is.

Jaebum also likes when Jackson acts selfish. He likes when Jackson insists for Jaebum to be next to him for any interviews or VLives, he likes how pouty he gets when Jaebum says he likes them all equally, he adores when Jackson's attention is all on him when he tries to ignore him. Jaebum is weak when it comes to Jackson, because the latter knows how to play his cards. He knows how to make Jaebum literally melt in front of the cameras, he knows what to say to have all of his attention, he knows what to wear to distract the leader from anyone else. Jackson is beautiful, pretty, cute and sexy all together and Jaebum feels triggered at every facet he shows.

(Jaebum might be kind of disturbed, because he likes how possessive and jealous they both get over each other.)

Jaebum would like to be mad at the younger, and blame it all on him. He'd like to blame him for making him gay--because he's pretty sure he isn't and Jackson Wang is the only exception, but who would believe that right?--, blame him because he always lose his words around him, blame him because he's so fond of him people are actually calling him out. He would particularly like to blame him for making his parents realize he had a crush on his bandmate--because of course they realized before he did. 

Jackson isn't perfect, and he might be far from it but he still tries to be the best version of himself to inspire people all around the world, and that's even more endearing. Jaebum is doomed, really. There is absolutely no going back and yet there is no other place he'd rather be than by Jackson's side.

**Author's Note:**

> Zankyou for reading if you did, it means a lot <3 xo
> 
> nb: One Direction is quite inspiring to write some cheesy stuff, bless them :3


End file.
